Blarus Whitrick
Blarus Whitrick, like most of his fellow Forsaken, hates the Scourge. The Lich King afflicted him with undeath, murdered his family, and destroyed his country. Blarus studied wizardry to gain personal power, all the while concocting plans to defeat the Scourge. Finally, he realized that only one force ever held control over the Lich King: the Burning Legion. Blarus knew that trafficking with demons was exceedingly dangerous, but could think of no better solution. So, he carefully studied warlock magic. Blarus planned to use the Legion to destroy the Lich King — or at least decimate the Scourge to the point where the forsaken could overcome it. Eventually, he realized he would need help, so he spread a few rumors that drew a handful of acolytes to his side. Unfortunately, these rumors also attracted the attentions of Varimathras, Undercity's dreadlord protector. Varimathras' forces raided Blarus' lab, and the warlock and his surviving apprentices fled the city. Blarus and his coven wandered for a time, avoiding forsaken patrols and searching for a new base. During this time, Blarus came into contact with Mael Shelub, a nerubian necromancer who seemed interested in defeating the Scourge. Mael offered his services to Blarus, who readily accepted. The group settled in Gaval Moch, a ruined castle in Silverpine Forest. Blarus' continued experiments again drew a dreadlord's attention. This creature was Ganthrifal, a nathrezim who had been skulking about Silverpine since the forsaken took Undercity. Ganthrifal spied on Blarus and concluded that this silly warlock could be useful. The dreadlord pretended to be called by one of Blarus' spells and assisted the forsaken in his studies. With Ganthrifal's help, Blarus called a few other demons, and his acolytes made great strides in their magical studies. Ganthrifal fed Blarus' delusions, and the warlock believed he controlled the demon. Things were going well, until some ogres attacked the castle and were driven off to village of Deadhollow. The ogres wanted to use the village as a base, since Blarus' forces denied them Gaval Moch.Lands of Conflict, 140 Ganthrifal's disobedience also made Blarus doubt the loyalties of the demons the dreadlord helped him summon, and he kept a wary eye on those beings. Blarus always has a few anti-demon spells (protection from evil, hooks of binding and the like) prepared just in case.Lands of Conflict, 143 A group of adventures invaded Gavel Moch, after the ogres attacked Deadhollow, in order to stop Blarus and his allies plans. After they made it to his room, Blarus was nervous and edgy. He did not think to parley with strangers, though when they initiated a discussion he willingly took part. Blarus is not evil — he is simply trying to do what he thinks best to destroy a powerful enemy. The heroes were able to draw out his entire story. What the heroes decided to do with this information is unknown. However, combat occured, and during the battle he was injured, Blarus uses his scroll of greater teleport to escape. Apparently the heroes convinced Blarus of his error, and later he asked them to assist him in overthrowing the Lich King by other means.Lands of Conflict, 141''Lands of Conflict'', 149 References Category:Forsaken Category:Warlocks Category:Lore characters Category:Lands of Conflict